nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Range Man
Range Man is a platformer uploaded to Newgrounds on February 28, 2012 by The Village Blacksmith. It was featured on Pixel Love on March 16, 2015. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move in respective direction * Up arrow key - Jump Levels There are twenty levels in Range Man. Unlike Melee Man, there are no boss battles. Levels that have a special challenge to unlock the door are labeled with the requirement. Level 1 A brief tutorial level that teaches the player to move and jump. There are some extra coins that can be collected by jumping across platforms to the upper left. Level 2 This level introduces rolling green enemies and spikes. It teaches the player to avoid spikes and to jump on top of enemies. Level 3 Level 3 makes the player climb back and forth up ascending platforms while avoiding rolling green enemies along the way. Level 4 Level type: Find Key Level 4 introduces locked doors. The player starts out next to the locked door and is told to find the key in order to complete the level. Level 5 Level type: Kill Enemies This level introduces keys that are hidden until all enemies are defeated. The player must defeat two rolling green enemies to get the key and unlock the exit door. Level 6 Level type: Kill Enemies The player must defeat several rolling green enemies near the door, then move up and defeat another green enemy to unlock the key. Level 7 Level type: Kill Enemies The player must defeat blue worms dropping from above and a rolling green enemy to unlock the key. To reach the door, they must ascend back and forth and avoid spikes and cannonballs. Level 8 Level type: Find Key The player starts off next to a locked door, and must climb upwards while avoiding cannonballs and spikes to get the key at the top of the level. Level 9 Level type: Find Key This level teaches the player how to reset by pressing 'R' and introduces spiky red enemies. The player must get the key in the pit near the start of the level, bounce up on a green enemy to get out of the pit, and then descend down to the door while avoiding red enemies and making tight jumps near spikes. Level 10 Level type: Kill Enemies The player must platform to the right while avoiding cannonballs moving at them. To reveal the key, the player must kill one green enemy at the start of the level and one near the end. The key will appear on a block to the left of the exit door. Level 11 The player must climb upwards while making tight jumps around spikes. The player must also avoid blue worms that crawl downwards in the player's path while they are jumping. Level 12 The player must jump to the right while avoiding spikes, red enemies, and cannonballs. The player must use the boost from the cannonballs in order to make some of the jumps. Level 13 Level type: Kill Enemies The player must kill a crowd of green enemies while the space above them is full of cannonballs being shot horizontally. Since the green enemies boost the player up toward the cannonballs, the player must avoid the green enemies on the ground until the air above them is clear to jump on top of a green enemy. Level 14 Level type: Find Key The player starts out near the locked door at the bottom of the stage. To find the key, the player must climb upwards, avoiding rolling red enemies, narrow spiked passages, and red spiked worms. The key is in the far upper left section of the stage. Level 15 Level type: Find Key Level 16 The player must move to the left, making precise jumps between pillars and carefully moving across platforms full of rolling red enemies. The player must also use a rolling green enemy partway through the level to boost them up to a pillar. The unlocked door is located on the far left of the level. Level 17 Level type: Kill Enemies Level 18 The player must descend downwards through thin horizontal passages full of spikes, while avoiding cannonballs being shot horizontally. The door is located in the bottom left corner of the level. Level 19 Level 20 Level type: Kill Enemies First, the player must start the level moving to the left quickly in order to kill the two blue worms before they move into a spike pit and can no longer be killed without the player dying. Then the player can start moving back to the right side of the level, making a couple precise jumps. After that, the player must go through a short section where they must make several jumps where they carefully avoid hitting their head on the spikes on the ceiling or falling short of the pillars and dying. Then the player must kill two rolling green enemies on top of spikes. To do this, they can jump off the green enemies to move to the left side of the platform, then jump in place on the green enemies when they return to the left side. After that section, the player must make more precise jumps, including one over a pit which will trap and kill the player if they fall in it. Following that, there are some simple jumps across platforms, where the player should find the key from killing the enemies if they got all of them. The next section makes the player avoid cannonballs being shot in narrow passages. After this section, the player must make a couple more precise jumps to move to the upper left side of the level where the door is located. Ending Enemies Interactive objects Hazards Music External links *Range Man feature on the Nitrome blog Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Games by The Village Blacksmith